High cost of energy and the depletion of natural resources has led to the increasing development of environmentally safe and inexpensive alternative energy sources. The present invention concerns the use of the wind energy to develop electrical energy and specifically to wind powered turbines. Wind powered turbines have been in existence for many years but these are usually very costly to produce and often are not operational at very low wind speeds namely below 5 km/h. Some of these wind turbines are also massive structures which are unsightly and therefore are usually located in remote areas with the electricity produced being conducted by overhead or underground cables to distribution transformers. These large wind turbine structures are also expensive to install, requiring heavy equipment and a skilled workforce. Before the installation of such turbines it is also necessary to obtain environment impact studies and approval by regional governing bodies which demands public consultations. These large wind turbines are vertically mounted turbines and are not pleasing to the eye and not suitable to adapt to produce electricity for a single industrial or residential building. However, horizontal wind turbines have proven more pleasing to the eye but again the constructions thereof are often unsightly and they are often too costly and heavy for mounting on roofs of building structures. Typical examples of wind powered horizontal turbines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,981,839 and 7,540,705 and British Patent GB 2,185,786. The wind turbines disclosed by these patents all have certain constraints such as not being able to operate at low wind speeds, they are heavy and noisy, require extensive maintenance and are not aesthetically pleasing when mounted on the roof tops of buildings.